Fluid couplings for fluid transfer applications typically include a socket having a fluid flow passage, and a plug also having a fluid flow passage. The socket is attached to, for example, a first fluid line and the plug is attached to, for example, a second fluid line. The plug is pushed into the socket to join the two lines and one or more valves are thereafter, at a later time, opened to establish a fluid flow path between the two lines. The coupling can be freestanding, or the plug or the socket can be mounted in a manifold, a wall or otherwise secured to a device.
Fluid pressure accompanies the fluid as it is transferred between the first fluid line and the second fluid line. The fluid pressure tends to force the plug and socket apart from one another. For this reason, a lockable mechanical connection is typically made between the socket and the plug. As one example, a bayonet mount can be used to connect the socket and the plug. As another example, a threaded sleeve connected to the socket receives mating threads on the plug. Such a configuration provides a secure fluid connection, but can require considerable connection time and tools (e.g., a wrench or the like) for providing sufficient torque to screw and unscrew the sleeve. Additionally, such mechanical couplings tend to be bulky and consume significant volume or are susceptible to failure.